(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improvement of a Individually Adjustable Type Automatic Charging Circuit For Multiple Batteries disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/156,618 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,174) by further providing one secondary or more than one output interface to convert an AC source via a rectifier into a DC charging source, thus to supply power to an external rechargeable device or a DC load of different voltage through a tap of the circuit specific voltage; or alternatively, a primary battery, or a rechargeable battery provided with storage capacity, or any other rechargeable device generally available in the market is placed in the battery holder provided otherwise for the placement of rechargeable batteries to charge the external rechargeable device or to supply power to a DC load.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional charger can only charge one type of rechargeable battery alone. When two or more than two batteries of difference end voltages due to different residual capacity are charged in parallel not at the same time, the battery placed in the charger at a later time will be charged first, and the one placed earlier and having been charged for a certain time will be delayed in charging due to the voltage difference.